


Day 22 - In Battle, Side by Side

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [22]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 220313





	Day 22 - In Battle, Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 220313

“Yuto, are you ready?”  
Yuto nodded his head but he looked a bit nervous.  
“Don’t worry. We will crush them all. I will protect you so you only need to stay close to me all the time.”  
“No. I don’t want to.”  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t want you to protect me. I should be the one who protect you.”  
“But I’m stronger than you. It’s the first time for you to join this battle right? I know the battlefield better, so I will definitely not going to make you lost your life.”  
Yuto wanted to argue but Yamada gave him a trust-me-so-follow-me look so he ended up nodding his head.  
“But if something happen to me and you need to leave me because of that, just do so.”  
“No! I won’t leave you!”  
“Ryosuke. Promise me!”  
Yuto held Yamada’s hand tightly, his eyes full with determination.  
“Alright.” Yamada reluctantly agreed. Although in his heart he also determined that he will protect Yuto until the end.

 

“Are you ready?” Hikaru said in front of his comrades.  
“Yeah!!!” Loud cheers filled the room.  
“Let’s crush them!” Hikaru lifted up the spirits.  
“Yeah!!!”  
“Let’s go!” Hikaru lead his comrades to face their ‘enemy’.  
“Let’s go Yuto.”  
Yuto nodded his head. He and Yamada then followed Hikaru and the rest of their comrades to the battlefield.

 

Yamada and Yuto were in a team. Yamada lead and decided their moved. He was the one who mostly shot the ‘enemies’ with his gun. Yuto still not good at shooting after all. Although he did try to shoot them but he missed.  
Yamada spotted a team from the enemies. He told Yuto and they decided to attack them. They moved closer, they tried to make a noiseless movements. The enemies still didn’t notice that Yamada and Yuto were approaching them. Yamada told Yuto that they will attack them when he give an OK sign. Yuto nodded in understanding.  
After observing the situation and make sure that everything was save, he made an OK sign. Both Yamada and Yuto came out from their hiding place and began to shoot the enemies. The enemies were surprised but their reflexs were good so they could dodge Yamada and Yuto’s attack and hiding behind the trees.  
Yamada and Yuto were also hiding. Yamada clicking his tongue, disappointed that they couldn’t take down anyone from the enemy. Yuto patted Yamada’s shoulder, encouraging him.  
Yamada smiled at him, feels grateful that his boyfriend was there with him.  
“Let’s try again.” Yuto said.  
“Un.”

 

After a quick thinking, Yamada and Yuto decided to attack again. The enemies already knew about them after all. Sooner or later the enemies will attack them. Before that happen they decided to attack first.  
Yamada shot an enemy when the enemy popped out his body a little from the tree. The other enemy direct their shot at Yamada. Yamada barely save by hiding. They exchange some shots and finally Yamada could take down an enemy. Yamada jump in joy when he knew that he take down an enemy. But he was careless and didn’t realized that another enemy has point his gun on Yamada. Yuto saw this and immediately warned Yamada.  
“Ryosuke! Watch out!” Yuto screamed, he jumped to where Yamada was and covered him.  
“Ack…” Yuto hissed in pain when he received the bullet in Yamada’s place.  
“YUTOOO!!!”  
Yuto fell in Yamada’s arm.

 

“Ahh… I’m taken down. Ganbatte ne Ryosuke. I’m sure you can win.”  
“Yuto… gomen ne…”  
“Why you appologize. Now you can move more freely. Hurry run away before they get you too.”  
“But…”  
“Hush… It’s not like we won’t meet again right? I’ll wait for you at the rest room.”  
“Alright. I’m going. See you later.” Yamada peck Yuto’s kiss and run away.

“Koyama Keichiro and Nakajima Yuto are out.” An announcement was made.

Yuto and Koyama walked together to the rest room and wait their friends to finish their soft gun battle.


End file.
